Shock of the Century, Mess of the Year
by BTRwillElevate
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Vivid rape scene. What happens after James smokes some weed laced with a synthetic drug? Please R&R, even if you normally don't.


_**Don't ask where I came up with this or even the stomach to write this. **_

Sound asleep in apartment 2J, no one could imagine what was to unfold in a couple minutes.

A few hours ago, James Diamond, fame pretty-boy of Big Time Rush was in the nightclub, celebrating his 21st birthday. Due to the increasing strain between he and the rest of his family and BTR, Logan, Kendall, Carlos and the rest of his palmwoods family wasn't there.

"James, dude, you gotta smoke some of this pot. Apparently it has some synthetic drug laced in it that's illegal everywhere in the except Colombia! I'm fucking tripping out bro! Try some!" a stranger at his party advised. Too drunk to see the possible threat and definite fishiness of this situation, James takes the bong from the man.

"It's illegal, bro? Well, you know what they say... Hastag YOLO!" James took a deep breath and got to work.

It was 4:15am in the morning when James drunkly got into his car and drove four miles back home. It was a wonder how he made it home without hurting or killing himself or another person. He stumbled about the lobby before figuring out where the elevator was, then struggling to press the "2" button in the elevator. Everything was blurry, he had hot flashes, his eyes were nearly closing on him, but his brain and the rest of his body had the energy of a thousand burning suns, he had a massive headache, stomach ache and chest pains, and worst of all, he had a raging, throbbing boner. He felt like time was moving at a supersonic speed, and he just couldn't keep up, so he sprinted from the elevator to the end of the hallway to his apartment. Even with the not so narrow walls in the corridors, he managed to play pinball and hit the walls a couple times. He fumbled with his keys, trying to get the key to open re door while he was violently shaking and for some reason, he was silently weeping. He finally got entrance into the house. He stripped off his clothes and was completely naked, letting his bone hang free. He creeped passed the bedrooms into his. He laid down, gasping for air, staring at his boner. A quick imagine flashed through his brain; one of him thrusting his penis into the pre-pubescent teenage Katie. He jumped up and looked at himself in the mirror, shaking much more than before. He looked at his reflection.

"Y-y-you-you-you're a s-s-sick b-b-astard, you know th-that? What the fuck is wrong w-with y-you?" His boner ached, and he jumped as he heard a loud noise, only to realize it was Logan, who lived in the room adjacent to his, snoring. He noted in his mind that everyone was a heavy sleeper in this house and he could easily get away with fucking Katie as long as he muffled her screams. He shook his head and banged against the wall, trying to stop all of these visions of poor Katie, Kendall's 13 year old sister, and the girl who had been like the sister he never had. He decided that watching some porn would take away the boner and hopefully the god-awful thoughts he was having. Still mildly shaking, he got his computer and turned it on. Another more vivid image flashed. He was thrusting into Katie's core this time, pulling out his dick, covered in his own semen and blood. Surprisingly, this turned him on even more. He knew it was wrong, but his body and in a dark a scary recess of his mind, he wanted it. It managed to manifest and take over more and more in his mind. He cock needed something, so he marched to Katie's room and locked the door. He searched around in the dark for a cloth of some sort to muffle her screams. He found a hanker-chief. He stopped in his tracks, realizing how dark and absurd this idea of his was. A 21 year old fucking a 13 year old? He would rot in prison. And he was gorgeous; his ass would get devoured on a daily basis. A surge of something unknown came over his body and he stuffed a couple hanker-chiefs in her mouth and tied her hands and legs together.

Katie woke up in a panic, trying to scream, but she couldn't.

"MMMMMMmmmmmmm!" She screamed until her throat tickled and throbbed. She felt her legs be lifted.

The next couple of minutes felt like weeks to pour Katie. James keep saying how wet she was getting and how much Katie was turning him on. She wept not only at the heartless action itself, but the man whom, she trusted, violating her. Her body wanted it, but she knew that she would never be the same. She stopped screaming, tired and feeling broken as he mercilessly thrusted in and out. She felt him release inside of her. It was then when she starting thinking of ways to kill herself, hating the feelings she had.

James wasn't done. He took out the hanker-chiefs and stuffed his member down her throat. She coughed and gagged, but James was relentless. He thrusted in and out of her mouth as fast as he could before releasing into her mouth. He put the pieces of cloths back into her mouth and tightened the restraints on her hands and feet. James licked her nipples and fingered her, bringing her to an unwanted orgasm. He licked her core, his tongue penetrating her. She jerked and moaned, her body pleased by the sex. He lightly nibbled on her clit and bit the lips of her core. He soon started fingering her butt, flipped her over and mercilessly started to thrust into her. He was now limp, but he wanted to fuck every available opening that could be fucked. All of a sudden, he left her room. Katie could hear him fumbling in the living room, probably putting on clothing, then leaving. It was 5:00 am and Katie laid there, crying, broken, battered and used. Around 8:30am, everyone was up and eating breakfast. It was a Sunday, and Katie was usually up at this time, but they thought nothing of it, everyone sleeps in late sometimes. James was MIA as well, but they figured he had crashed somewhere else after his party.

"Yeah, say, do you want to go to the beach tomorrow? We can invite Camille and the Jennifers and a couple other people," Kendall asked while eating a piece of bacon. The boys agreed.

"I want to let Katie sleep in, but she needs to eat, too. Logan, be a dear and get her for me please."

Logan obliged and knocked on Katie's door. "Katie? Katie? Food's ready!" He opened the door, and saw the unspeakable. "Oh my God! Katie!" everyone rushed to see the broken condition Katie was in. Everyone stood there in shock for a second, but Momma Knight fainted. Kendall started uncontrollably crying and Carlos stood there.

"Okay, I'm going to go help Katie! Kendall get some warm water and pat Mrs. Knights face with a cloth drenched in the warm water. Carlos call the police and tell them what's going on, I'll help Katie."

At least once person was level-headed. Logan looked at Katie. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, there was blood on her white sheets and she lost that spark in her eye. He took out the pieces of now soaked cloths in her mouth, untied her and grabbed her some underwear and a robe.

"Katie, I know it's hard to trust me, but everyone in the house wants to help you. Please, tell me, who did this to you?"

Katie put on her robe. He voice was almost gone, but she managed to say "James."

The police came in, interrogating everyone and taking Mrs. Knight and Katie down to the hospital. After about an hour it was just Kendall, Logan and Carlos. Kendall lay on his bed, crying tear of rage, Carlos, still shocked, stayed motionless and emotionless on the couch and Logan paced around the living room talking to himself.

Kendall came out of his room. "If they come back before I'm back, tell them I'm out and I'll be coming home soon."

"Kendall... Where are you going?" Logan asked, still pacing.

"I'm finding James. I hope for his sake he committed suicide because I'm going to kill him. And his death will be painful. And he will suffer."

"I'm coming with you," Carlos said, being the first time he's spoken since calling the police.

"Me too." Logan said, a little hesitantly.

"No, it's fine. She is my sister and I'll be sure to bash James' skull in."

"She is like a sister to us. And we support whatever decision you make, but don't stool to James' level," Logan said.

"Stooping to James' level would be rape. Fuck this shit, I'm leaving," Kendall said as he stormed out. Carlos and Logan looked at each other.

"I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. And if we find James, I'll make sure he gets it." Carlos ran after Kendall.


End file.
